


By Chance

by kyoselflove



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Custody Battle, Domestic, Fluff, Language, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his wife left him years ago, Aoi has struggled with the heartbreak.  Until he meets Kai, a charismatic man that befriends him and his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tumblr anon request that I decided to continue for bite-to-all136 xD

Standing in front of the building, he could feel his nerves getting worse. He looked down to his daughter, holding her hand tighter. “Are you ready, Riko?” The little girl giggled, “Are you daddy?” He joined in, laughing with her as they walked up the steps.

Today was a student and parent orientation, where the parents sat in one their childern’s first day of class. Riko is starting her first day of the second grade today. Aoi, although happy for his daughter, was not excited about the fact he had to sit in with others. He would much rather drop her off, wishing her luck.

Instead here he was, sitting in the back of a classroom with other parents, while his daughter and her classmates sat in the front. He crossed his arms around his chest, trying to make himself seem invisible. Apparently he failed when he felt someone tap his shoulder. The man trying to get his attention had a lovely smile, showing off dimples.

“Which one is yours?” The man said looking at the children.

Aoi smiled immediately when he thought about his daughter, pointing her out. “Right there, her name is Riko.”

“She’s beautiful.” The man smiled warmly, then pointed to his own child. A little girl with brown hair put in pigtails, just as adorable as her dad. “She’s mine, Yuki.”

“Adorable.” Aoi hummed out. Then the man’s hand was in front of him. “I’m Kai.” Taking the hand in a light grip, he nodded his head and let go. “Aoi.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Did you just move here? Didn’t see you last year.” Kai smiled at him, and then glanced back at his daughter.

“Yeah, just moved here yesterday actually.” Aoi shifted on his seat uncomfortably, looking away.

Kai smiled, “You picked a great town. This is one of the best schools in Japan.” In return, Aoi only nodded. Not much longer, the class ended, and everyone was standing about getting to know each other, as the teacher put it.

Aoi leaned against the wall, watching his daughter get along with the other classmates, one of them being Kai’s daughter. He was glad that she was adjusting well.

“I see many sleepovers in our future.” Kai said, chuckling. Jumping in surprise, Aoi looked at him, panicking.

“They seem to get along.” Kai said, another cute smile. Oh, our daughters. He thought. He let out a sigh, and then laughed. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Gathering up enough courage, Aoi asked, “Are you with her mother?” Noticing that Kai didn’t wear a wedding ring. The smile on Kai’s face turned sad, “She died when Yuki was a baby.”

Immediately Aoi regretted asking the question and cursing himself for trying to make a normal conversation. It seemed that Kai noticed, putting a hand on his shoulder, he said softly, “Don’t worry, it’s fine. It was along time ago.” Again that beautiful smile returned. Aoi found himself growing attached to this man.

Keeping silent because he didn’t know what to say, he just stared at the brunette, who seemed to do cute little gestures. Like waving at his daughter, moving his hands around while making faces at her. Aoi couldn’t help himself but stare, one of the reasons he stayed away from people to begin with.

Riko ran up to him, holding hands with who he recognized has Yuki. “Daddy! Can Yuki come over?” He glanced at Kai for approval.

“If you don’t mind? It will be great! I could tell you everything you need to know about here.” Kai said beaming, already gathering his daughter’s backpack.

“Okay...” Aoi said unsurely, looking at his daughter’s excitement he couldn’t refuse. “I guess you can follow me?”

Kai nodded, and then followed him out to the parking lot. They went to their separate cars, and drove to Aoi and Riko’s house. Upon arriving, the little girls went straight to Riko’s bedroom, while Aoi was left awkwardly tending to the handsome Kai.

“Want something to drink?” He offered as he opened the fridge, grabbing a beer while his other hand lingered inside.

“Sure, I’ll take what you are having.” Kai said, pointing to a beer.

Popping off both caps on the beers, Aoi handed one to Kai, and then took a sip of his own. “So…”

“You aren’t a very social person are you?” Kai chuckled; coming closer to wear Aoi was standing.

“No. I’m not.” He let out a nervous laugh, another sip.

“That’s okay, my friends tell me I am overly social! That would make us a great pair.” Another laugh from those beautiful lips, Aoi felt himself mesmerized.

Without realizing it, he felt himself gravitating towards Kai. Both of them leaned against the counter, their daughter’s laughs could be heard in the distance. Kai broke the silence first, “So what about you? Where is Riko’s Mother?”

“We got divorced years ago, I have full custody.” Taking another sip of his beer, he could finally feel a buzz, his nerves settling.

“Good for you.” Kai said, clanking their beers together. At this point, Aoi couldn’t take it any longer. Setting his beer down on the counter, he cupped Kai’s face, placing his lips gently against Kai’s, sucking on them slowly as he felt him respond back. Kai brushed his tongue against his lips, teasing his way inside. Grabbing a fist full of Kai’s hair carefully, he brought them closer. The kiss becoming more desperate, Kai let out a moan. Aoi pulled back as he suddenly became aware of the children just a few feet away.

“Sorry.” Aoi muttered before taking another swig of his beer. Then glanced back at Kai, who didn’t seemed phased at all, still smiling. “Why are you sorry? I enjoyed that.”

Aoi’s lips turned up, “Really?” It was almost as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Really. What do you think about going out this weekend?” Kai placed a hand on his chest, moving slowly down towards his pants. “To continue, this conversation.” The hand moved in front of the front of his pants, rubbing it ever so teasingly.

“I would like that.” Aoi planted another kiss on those lovable lips. Then their daughter’s ran into the room.

“Dad! Come on, we are playing dress up.” Riko jumped up and down, grabbing a hold of his hands. “Okay! We are coming.” He looked at Kai who only smiled in return. This could be interesting indeed. Aoi thought, taking Kai’s hand as they were led to the inevitable in their daughters’ care.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi pushed send on his mobile, the unnerving sound of the generic ring filled his ears, as he sat on the couch with his leg bouncing up and down. “Hello.” That calm and collected voice, just hearing it made Aoi smile.

“Hey, it’s Aoi.” Trying to not sound like the nervous wreck he really was, he smoothed out his voice.

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, “I know it’s you Aoi. What’s up?”

“Oh.” For a moment he stumbled with his words, taking a breath, he continued, “Yeah, I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight.”

“Of course! Yuki would be very disappointed if she didn’t get to go trick or treating with her best friend Riko.” Another laugh, that left Aoi wanting to see the man even more. “Also, once they crash from their sugar high, I am looking forward to our night together.”

At those words, Aoi could feel his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t wait to spend some alone time with Kai also but he still felt weird verbally saying it. This was the first time he had become romantically involved with anyone after his wife. Not only that, Kai was the first man he had ever been with, embarrassing as it might be. It all made him feel like the awkward schoolboy he used to be.

“Yeah, me too.” Still smiling, he could feel his heart flutter in anticipation for tonight. “I mean, of course the girls would also love to spend time—never mind.” Pulling the phone away from his mouth for a second he cursed out loud at his gawkiness. Bringing back his phone to his ear, he eagerly listened for Kai’s reply.

“I’ll see you at five then?” Kai asked, as if he was trying to hold back a snicker.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, see you then. Can’t wait!” Kai’s chipper voice rang out, Aoi gave his goodbye, snapping the phone shut, he sighed. Leaning his head back to relax, he began to imagine what might happen tonight. Aoi wasn’t used to Halloween, even though he had been dealing with it for about three years now since his wife left. He closed his eyes, not wanting to remember anything about that; nothing good came from it except for Riko. For such a long time, Riko was his everything and now. Now there was Kai, he could feel himself becoming happy with this man but then again he felt maybe his heart moved to quickly, not wanting it to be broken again.

“Daddy!” Riko’s happy screech echoed through out the room as she ran up to him. She was dressed as a traditional vampire, cape and all.

“Honey, don’t you want to be a princess or something?” He said, trying not to laugh as she barred her fake fangs at him in all seriousness. 

“What’s scary about a princess?” She tilted her head and giggled. “You’re silly daddy. Halloween is supposed to be scary!” Again she tried her best scary vampire imitation. 

“You are right.” Aoi chuckled a little bit. His daughter made her way to sit on the couch with him, hugging him tight from the side.

“It’s okay daddy. I forgive you.” Then she shifted looking him over with a frown. “Where is your costume?”

“I’m too old to dress up.” He smiled, poking her on the nose.

“Whatever!” She sang the words, flailing her arms around to exaggerating her emotion then stopped. “Will Kai be around more? I like him.”

“Of course, since you are now best friends with Yuki.”

“I mean, you like him too. Right Daddy?” Her big brown eyes looked at him expectantly. He had forgot how big she was, no longer the little girl who spoke gibberish. Now she had a mind of her own and could definitely speak it, he wasn’t ready for this. Did she really know how he felt about Kai?

He cleared his throat and smiled, “Yeah I do.” He sighed, as he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders, actually he loved him. Kai and him had been seeing each other no more than a few months and already he was falling hard. Speaking of Kai. “Are you ready? We need to go meet them soon.”

“Yes, I’ve been waiting for you!” She giggled, covering her mouth. He thought maybe she was too clever for her age. Either way, they found themselves buckled and driving to Kai and Yuki’s house in a matter of minutes.

Upon arriving, Aoi could already feel his nerves rising but Riko grabbed his hand, giving it such a little squeeze, he felt his body already releasing the tension built up inside.

Knocking on the door, it wasn’t long before they were greeted with Kai dressed as a witch, a rather cliché witch. Big black hat and long black cloak hung over his casual jeans and black button up shirt. Of course he also carried an enormous bowl of sugary goodness. Aoi wasn’t expecting him to dress up; just looking at him was hard enough to not laugh, though he had to admit it was cute.

“Happy Hal—” He stopped his recited speech when he saw Aoi, “Oh! Sorry, we have been getting kids coming already!” He put the large bowl of candy aside. “Come in!” He ushered them inside with the upmost enthusiasm. 

“Thanks for doing this.” Aoi said, taking off his shoes.

Kai smiled at him, Riko ran inside looking for Yuki, when she disappeared around the corner, Kai leaned in giving Aoi a delicate kiss on the lips. “I’m glad you both came.”

All he could do was mumble a sound that might have resembled some kind of affirmation. What he wanted was to grab a hold of Kai and carry him upstairs bridal style and make love to him all night. But he blinked out that fantasy as he heard both of their daughters’ voices coming from down the hall.

“Where’s your costume?” Kai whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe.

“Yeah, not going to happen.” Wrapping an arm around Kai’s slender waist, he embraced the warm heat from Kai’s body through the cheap fabric of his costume.

“Aw, come on you should be a mummy.” Kai murmured against his neck as he placed small kisses along the flesh.

“A mummy? You want me to hide my hideous face?” Aoi tried to chuckle as in a joke, but really he felt self-conscious all over again.

“No.” Kai removed himself from his neck, looking him in the eyes with a serious expression upon his face. “Because it would be the best present to unwrap at the end of the night.”

Aoi laughed full heartily, “Wow. How cheesy can you get?” He smirked, brushing the long strands of hair out of Kai’s face, tucking them under his ridiculously adorable hat.

“Dad!” This time it was Yuki’s voice screaming out at full volume. Aoi looked over to her, the costume she wore was a full on werewolf outfit, complete with fur. Riko standing next to her with her empty bucket waiting to be filled with tooth decaying candy. He shook his head, letting out a half laugh. “Our daughters are very similar.” 

Kai just grinned, showing off his dimples before his daughter continued, “Are we going trick or treating now?” It came out as a whine that Aoi knew all too well. Young girls always got what hey wanted after all, how could he deny it?

“Yes, we are going!” Kai said happily, turning off his porch light, they all walked out the door and he locked it up.

The girls went to each lit house hand and hand, getting bountiful amounts of candy in both their buckets. Aoi cringed at the sight of all the candy, while Kai secretly snuck his hand into the buckets, stealing a few pieces every now and then. Aoi not being a fan of sweets oddly couldn’t wait to taste the leftovers inside his mouth.   
“Thanks for inviting us.” Aoi voiced as he watched the girls go over to yet another house.

“You already said thanks.” Kai chuckled, shoving more chocolate into his mouth, “Just relax.” Kai smiled while in the midst of eating the candy, Aoi finding it absolutely endearing.

Once they came home, well to Kai’s house, the girls practically passed out after ingesting tons of sugar, honestly he expected the complete opposite. Aoi couldn’t take the tension any longer; tonight he wanted to do everything with Kai, as they had never gone all the way. Here he was talking like a virgin, Aoi laughed at himself quietly. Walking up to the man, who was now busy picking up candy wrappers of the floor, he waited until Kai stood up straight before slipping his arms around his waist, pulling him into Aoi’s chest.

Kai let a sigh fall from his lips and leaned his head back on Aoi’s shoulder. “This is nice.” They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the comfort from each other. “Maybe, we should go upstairs.” Kai whispered, turning around in Aoi’s hold. All he could do was nod and obediently follow Kai upstairs to his bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut, Kai crushed their lips together, his flimsy hat falling to the floor. Aoi moved their bodies closer together, grabbing a hold of Kai’s face; he let his tongue dart out, licking Kai’s lips. Kai smiled, opening his mouth slightly, allowing Aoi to taste the sweet remnants of chocolate. Unconsciously he moaned at the flavor, Kai pulled away from him with a wide smile, showing off those dimples. 

“You should…” Kai lifted Aoi’s shirt rubbing the smooth skin underneath. “…Take this off.” He obliged, taking off the shirt in one swift moment. After gliding his hands over Aoi’s naked chest, Kai pushed him to fall back on to the bed. Removing the rest of his costume and his own shirt, Kai crawled on top of Aoi in such a feline way; Aoi could already feel his cock getting rock hard.

Kai gave him a quick kiss that left Aoi wanting more before his mouth traveled down his chest, nibbling on his nipple then licked his way down to the front of his jeans. The sight of Kai doing that was completely exotic to Aoi, he had never felt this turned on in his life. Feeling the heat from Kai’s mouth over his clothed cock was driving him crazy.

“Kai…” He moaned out, his mind fuzzy. Aoi didn’t know how much more of this teasing he could take.

“Yes, baby?” Already, Kai loosened the buttons on his jeans, placing his hand inside his boxers. Not needing to say anything more when Aoi felt his cock release from his clothing, Kai’s tight grip on it making him shudder.

Once he felt the moist heat of Kai’s mouth around the head of his cock, he felt as if he was about to come right then. It took so much restraint to not let his seed spill into that wonderful working mouth. Usually all they did together was jerk each other off, this was definitely much better. He felt his cheeks flushing from the pleasure and the thought of how pathetic he was with his sex life.

Kai took more of him inside his mouth, making Aoi moan out and grab a fist full of his lover’s hair, trying to pull him back. With one last loud slurp sound, Kai let the cock fall from his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” Aoi took a deep breath, feeling super embarrassed. “It just felt so good.”

“Then this is going to feel even better.” Kai whispered, grinning as he removed himself from between Aoi’s legs to stand up, taking off his pants and then doing the same for Aoi’s clothes. Now both completely naked, Aoi could feel his pace quicken, this was it. Kai walked over to his master bathroom, and then came back holding lube and a condom.

Straddling his legs, Kai put the condom wrapper in his mouth tearing it open, rolled it on Aoi’s awaiting erection, the contact making him groan quietly. Smiling, Kai continued adding a generous amount of lube, giving his cock a few tugs, another groan falling from his lips.

Lifting his hips, Kai was about to push himself down on to Aoi’s cock. “Wait!” Aoi said frantically, Kai stopping his movements, arching one eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I-I don’t—” Aoi was stammering, could he possibly humiliate himself more?

Kai moving his hips down a little bit, the tip of Aoi’s cock teasing his hole. “Shhh, it’s okay.” Then Aoi felt the tightness convulse around his cock and he groaned loudly, quickly covering his mouth. Pushing his hips all the way down, Kai was filled with Aoi completely.

He was glad that Kai took a moment of not moving, again Aoi felt himself about to loose it. This was something he wanted to last at least longer than one minute. Grabbing a hold of his hands, Kai moved them to place on his hips, Aoi held on tight as Kai began to move up and down, agonizingly slow.

Having gotten his self under control, he thrust up eagerly, now wanting Kai more than he ever did before. Hearing a chuckle, he looked up from his view of his cock disappearing into the other man, to see Kai smiling down at him, a thin coat of sweat already visible upon his perfect skin. “Impatient are we?” 

Aoi grunted in response as his lover picked up the pace, leaning forward a bit, and holding on to Aoi’s shoulders for support. The cute whines Kai made every time he thrusting hard into him, made him even hotter. His hands moved to grab Kai’s ass, guiding them down to meet his cock. One hand removed from his shoulder, Aoi noticed that Kai was jerking himself off. “God, Aoi.” Kai moaned, hot spurts of come coated both of their bodies, his lover collapsing on top of him, riding out his orgasm as Aoi continued to pound into his spent body.

Although, it only took a few more thrusts and he came inside the confining walls of the condom, wishing it was Kai’s inner walls he was coating instead. Once he caught his breath, he ran a hand through Kai’s damp hair and kissed the top of his head.

Aoi pulled himself out, making his lover whimper, and then removed the condom, not knowing what to do with it. “Just tie it off and throw it on the floor, I’ll get it later.” Kai mumbled against his chest, snuggling closer, and Aoi did just that. He wrapped his arms around Kai; he could feel his lover’s breath on his neck.

“I love you.” Aoi let it come out, suddenly worrying he had said it too soon, he waited for the body in his arms to tense but it never happened. 

Kai raised his head, looking adorable and satisfied, and a sleepy grin on his lips. “I love you too.”

Aoi felt more relaxed than he had felt in years. With a smile on both of their faces, they fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

With his new life, he was set in a routine, Aoi would wake up and get ready for work, while Kai would wake up early in the morning, put on a pot of coffee and have breakfast on the table by the time Aoi made it downstairs. A set routine was a key staple in Aoi’s life. A few weeks ago, they made the decision that Aoi and Riko would move into Kai’s house, which was spacious enough. Kai kindly turned his guest room into Riko’s room, though Aoi thought it was pointless as the girls were inseparable most of the time. The house he had originally moved into was only a weekly rental, temporary. Aoi was content with his new life, he had never felt happier and he was glad that his daughter was adjusting well to the new changes.

Even still, Aoi would have trouble opening up to the people around him, shying away when Kai invited his friends over. He was still new to all this and he just wanted to keep it between him and Kai. Sometimes he would realize how fast Kai and him were moving, but he couldn’t help it, that man was pure perfection in his eyes. His love for him was unbearable at times.

Sitting at the table, he looked at the delectable French toast. He ate it quickly; Aoi had a bunch of interviews lined up. So far he had no luck in finding a job and his savings were running low. “Thanks Kai. It was delicious as always.” 

Kai walked over to the small kitchen table, wearing an apron that was decorated with kittens, Aoi wasn’t sure that was an appropriate image when cooking, but it was adorable on him nonetheless. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah, I have an interview at nine.” Aoi said standing up to give Kai a peck on the lips. What sounded like elephants coming down the stairs alerted Aoi that the girls were coming.

“Daddy it smells so good!” Yuki cried out, sitting at the table, Riko doing the same, waving at them both. Kai walked over to the stove, scooped up some French toast then put the plate in the middle of the table. Their daughters eagerly dug into their breakfast.

Aoi looked on slightly disturbed at the gluttony, Kai chuckled, leaning against him, their shoulders touching and said, “I think they are going through a growth spurt.” Aoi smiled at the girls, then took a moment to look at Kai, he felt so incredibly lucky.

He hoped today he would finally land a job to support his newfound family, business being his place of expertise. Kai helped at a local nursery during the afternoon, only a few hours of work a day, but somehow, he had managed money well, a perfect job for him, Aoi thought. 

“By the way, you remember the girls are going off tonight for the weekend for their school trip right?” Kai pointed a finger up in the air; a smile that Aoi noticed always lingered on his face.

“I forgot.” Aoi said embarrassed, he had been so worried about finding a job. Kai shook his head, and continued, “I knew you did! Anyways, I invited some of my friend’s over for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind. I know you don’t like them much.”

Aoi turned to Kai, pulling him into his body, arms holding him place, “You know that’s not true. I just don’t know them.”

Humming into his shoulder, Kai nodded his head, “I know.”

“You guys, we are right here!” Riko whined, covering her eyes. Aoi released Kai and they both shared a laugh. “Okay, I need to go.”

Kissing both of the girl’s heads, he gathered his briefcase and headed out the door. Heading to a local accountant office, he knew it was a boring job but he was good with numbers and he had done it before. On a plus side, he rarely had to deal with people.

After the interview was over, he was glad to hear immediately that he would be hired at a very nice salary, more than enough to support Kai and the girls. He shook his new boss’s hand and left with a grin on his face. Inside his car, he was about to drive back home when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Aoi.” Instantly, Aoi tensed up. A voice he hadn’t heard in years.

“Chiyo?” His voice faltered, what could she possibly want?

“I need your new address.” She said calmly.

“Why?” He commanded, last thing he needed was his ex-wife showing up at their house and seeing Kai, he didn’t know if he could handle that.

“For my lawyer. He will be sending you paperwork, I filed for sole custody.” Aoi nearly dropped the phone, she couldn’t be serious. The thought of her taking Riko away from him enraged him. 

“You didn’t want anything to do with Riko, why now all of the sudden?” His voice was harsh, Aoi could feel himself shaking. This couldn’t be happening.

“Aoi, she’s my daughter too. I have every right to see her. She needs her mother.” She sighed, “Please don’t make this difficult.”

Reluctantly, he gave her the address, hoping Kai would understand. She lived hundreds of miles away, he figured she wouldn’t try to come and visit. Hanging up, he drove back home in a state of shock; almost feeling like a panic attack was coming over him.

He was beyond relieved to find Kai home, sitting on the couch, wearing his glasses and reading a book. Upon hearing him enter, Kai put the book down, his lips turning up, showing off his dimples, “How did it go?”

Aoi tried to remain calm, “I got the job.”

His lover squealed, jumping off the sofa, he threw himself against Aoi, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy for you!” Pulling back, Kai’s smile faltered, “Why don’t you look happy at all?”

Feeling sick to his stomach, he tried to force himself to say it, “My ex-wife called…” 

Kai looked at him lovingly, urging him to continue. “Baby, tell me.”

He couldn’t help it, the tears were already falling, “She filed for sole custody of Riko.” Feeling strong arms wrap around him, Aoi let his head fall against Kai’s shoulder. As he cried, Aoi tightened his grip around the other.

“Aoi, it doesn’t mean she has won. You still have Riko. We still have her.” The determination in Kai’s optimism lifted his sprits; he loved how well they fit together. How Kai already claimed Riko as his own, it made his heart soar with passion.

All he could do was nod, Kai kissed him what only was meant to be quick, but Aoi held him close, deepening it. He had mustered more courage these past few weeks, his tongue making its way inside of Kai’s mouth was proof enough of that. The taste of Kai was something he could never get tired of. Kai placed his hands on Aoi’s chest, moving his lips slowly, then pulled away. “Cheer up, baby.” Another beautiful smile was offered to him.

“I need to start preparing for dinner!” Kai walked towards the kitchen, turning back for a moment he looked at Kai worried, “Why don’t you just relax.”

Aoi thought that was a wonderful idea, making his way to their bedroom, he fell into the bed. He hadn’t realized he fell asleep until he was awoken by feather light kisses to his face, “Baby, get up.”

“Kai.” Aoi mumbled, opening his eyes he saw his lover smiling down at him.

“My friends are here, you need to come down and make them your friends as well.” Kai chuckled, pulling at Aoi’s legs in an attempt to pull him off the bed. He settled with slapping Aoi’s ass, “Get up!”

Trying to make himself presentable, he sluggishly walked downstairs only to hear the sounds of laughter. 

“Hey Aoi!” The one he believed to be Uruha waved at him energetically. Aoi did his best to give a friendly wave back then went into the kitchen where Kai was frantically trying to put together the dinner, more like feast.

“Do you need help?” Aoi asked, his eyes wondering to Kai’s face, which held a look of concentration and what appeared to be flour on his cheek. His lover shook his head and mumbled something incoherent, causing him to giggle. Pulling his Kai away from the stove, he brushed his fingers to remove the smudge of white power resting on his cheek.

“Aoi, you’re going to make me burn the wellington.” Kai whined, but was laughing as well; Aoi took the opportunity to kiss the side of his lover’s mouth, then down his neck.

Still giggling, Kai brushed him off, “Aoi! I’m serious!”

“Did I interrupt?” Removing himself completely from Kai, he had forgotten already about the guests that were inside the house. Aoi turned a shade of bright red, looking away, trying to make himself useful. He decided to gather dishes for everyone.

“No, you’re fine Reita.” Kai said, taking out his precious wellington out of the over. He was real big on western cuisine, Aoi still found it amusing, as Kai turned over the breaded steak with chopsticks, checking to see if he overcooked them.

Aoi excused himself and set the large table in the dining room. Promising that he would try his best to get to know Kai’s friends, Aoi made a silent agreement to be social. Even though he was scared shitless, not only that but the heavy burden that was resting on his mind.

When everyone gathered at the table, meals already devoured (many thanks given to the adorable chef, kitten apron excluded), Aoi tried to be at ease, feeling Kai’s reassuring squeeze to his thigh helped lighten the mood. Across from the both was Uruha and Reita, at the end of the table was Ruki. Uruha was loud and overly friendly, Reita more laid back and reserved, and Ruki was still a mystery to him, the man didn’t really talk much.

Currently, Kai was showing off the photos Aoi took of Riko and Yuki. “Aoi, Riko is an absolute doll!” Uruha squealed, Kai nodded in agreement with a broad grin. All Aoi could do was stare and attempt to smile.

Reita grumbled something and then left to go smoke outside, Ruki joining him. He wondered if they weren’t too fond of kids. Uruha scoffed, “Figures. Reita is so difficult.”

Kai grabbed Uruha’s hand across the table, “Did you talk to him about adopting?”

Suddenly, Aoi felt very uncomfortable, as if he was intruding on a secret he shouldn’t know. Hell, he didn’t even know that Uruha and Reita were dating. Uruha leaned back in his chair, “Are you kidding me? I already know what the answer would be.” The honey blonde said sadly, still gazing at Riko and Yuki’s photo with a certain longing. 

“You never know until you ask!” Kai said in a cheerful voice, always so positive his lover was, honestly he couldn’t see Reita taking care of a child but then again he always was a bit judgmental.

“Kai, I really don’t think he wants too.” Uruha’s voice became even more solemn. 

Taking this as an opportunity to slip away, Aoi spoke up, “I should get more wine.”

Truthfully, he didn’t know if he could ever become friends with Kai’s, they just seemed so far away from what he was used too. Besides, how could he possibly make friends now, when his daughter might be taken away from him? He quietly shuffled into the kitchen while Kai and Uruha continued their debate over Reita.

“Hey Aoi.” Aoi turned around; the voice calling his name was Ruki, which was quite shocking. 

“Hi.” Aoi said lamely, he really sucked at this, turning his attention back to the task at hand; he opened the designated alcohol cabinet. With a bottle of cabernet in hand he was ready to hide behind Kai’s side.

“You should loosen up, I don’t bite.” Ruki snorted, his lips turned upwards.

Leaning against the fridge, he exhaled, “Sorry.”

Making his way out of the room, Ruki said, “Just wanted to say I’m glad you’re there for Kai. You’re really good for him.” Then he was gone. Aoi didn’t want to dwell on what just happened, he hurried to the dinning room with the bottle of wine.

Reita was already sitting at the table next to Uruha; the talk of adoption seemed long forgotten, he realized once again he was one of the luckiest men alive, sitting down next to Kai, he was given a loving kiss, that might have lingered a bit too long for company. But it didn’t matter; this man would give him the strength he needed to fight, keeping his family together. Thinking back on Ruki’s words, he had it wrong, Kai was good for him, not the other way around. Or could he possibly be what Kai truly wanted in life?

What seemed to be hours in silence on his part, Kai’s friends finally left. Both of them were settled in bed, quite early. “I’m sorry I keep pushing my friends on you.” Kai whispered in the darkness, Aoi was holding him from behind, his chin resting on Kai’s shoulder. Aoi moved his head back a bit to plant a loving kiss on his lover’s bare skin.

“You don’t need to be sorry. I just wasn’t very social tonight.” Aoi whispered back, not knowing why, both of their girls were away for the whole weekend, not that they would hear them anyways. Another excuse he gave Kai, how long could he keep it up before Kai confronted him?

“Don’t worry baby, there’s always next time.” Kai kissed his hand, holding it tight. "I love you, goodnight.”

Snuggling closer to the warmth of Kai’s body, he mumbled against his lover’s neck, “Love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

When a manila folder was found in his mailbox, Aoi looked at it with unforgiving eyes, as if it would burn him. He knew it had to be a never-ending document from his ex-wife’s lawyer. Why else would he have an envelope almost three centimeters thick in the mail?

Now those papers were flung across the dining room table. Aoi pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to process what it all meant. But he knew that he would need to get a lawyer of his own to help him build a case. A steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of his face and he couldn’t help but move his lips upward.

Taking the coffee, he looked over at Kai’s smiling face. “Good morning.”

Leaning over him, Kai kissed him as he mumbled a good morning of his own between kisses. Kai sat down next to him, his hair ruffled from sleep and looked at all the paperwork scattered on the table. “Well, this looks fun.”

Aoi blew on his coffee, waiting for it to cool down and let out a chuckle, even though his voice was strained. “Of course, it’s tons of fun.”

“You should take a break.” Kai whispered, sliding off his chair on to the floor, his hands pressing on Aoi’s thighs.

“Kai, what are you doing?” His voice shook as he glanced around the room, waiting for the girls to burst in at any moment.

“Don’t worry baby. They won’t be up for another hour. Giving me plenty of time to help you…relax.” Kai’s hand moved closer to his growing erection, rubbing it through the fabric of his pajama pants. God, that was exactly what Aoi wanted.

Aoi turned towards Kai, so that he had easier access and leaned back into his chair. Taking that as a go ahead, Kai pulled out Aoi’s cock, the cold touch made him hiss. The smile Kai gave him was enough to make him fully hard. Giving his cock a few tugs, Kai flicked his tongue over the tip while keeping eye contact with Aoi.

Eyes fluttering shut, Aoi thought about how Kai gave the best blowjobs, admitting it to himself he couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty about it. He felt the heat of Kai’s mouth over the head of his cock as he fully closed his eyes, listening to the sucking sounds coming from Kai’s mouth and enjoying the fell of it all, Aoi was in pure bliss. When the sensation was gone, Aoi opened his eyes to see Kai looking up at him and licking his lips. “What do you want baby?”

“W-What?” Aoi knew that he was blushing, judging by the twist of Kai’s lips.

“Do you want me to continue and suck you off or,” Kai slid his hands over Aoi’s thighs, licking along the side of his cock. “Do you want to fuck me over the table?” His cock twitched against Kai’s lips, Kai arched an eyebrow and his mouth turned upwards.

Kai stood up and left the room, leaving Aoi wondering what was happening by himself. When he came back he was naked, Aoi stood up and he saw that Kai was holding lube, it finally clicked into his mind want Kai wanted. “What about a—” Aoi started until Kai’s lips silenced him and murmured against him. “I trust you.”

Putting the lube in Aoi’s hands, Kai bent over the dinning room table, moving the papers off on to the floor, and Aoi didn’t mind one bit. He spread his legs and looked at Aoi, “Let me hear you say it.” When Kai was like this, sexually aroused, his voice changed, it became deeper and almost had a siren effect to it where Aoi felt had no choice but to obey.

“I want to fuck you.” Aoi said lowly, his face heating up.

Kai squirmed against the table as Aoi poured lube on to his cock. “How do you want to fuck me baby?” Now Kai was whispering.

Aligning his cock at Kai’s hole, he leaned over him, pressing in slightly. “I want to fuck you hard.” 

Throwing his head back, Kai moaned, his back arching beautifully. “God Aoi, then fucking do it already.” Kai whined and pushed back against his cock.

With a snap of his hips, he slammed all the way inside of Kai, earning a rather loud moan from Kai, who slapped a hand over his mouth as Aoi continued to thrust into him, hard. The table squeaked with every movement, but Aoi could care less. He unmercifully pounded into Kai until he spoke up, out of breath, “Wait.”

Worried, Aoi brought his actions to a halt, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I just want to face you.” Aoi slipped out of him and watched on as Kai turned around and lied on his back on top of the table, his legs curled around Aoi’s hips. “Okay.”

In their new position, Aoi continued where he left off. Kai propped his legs on Aoi’s shoulders. Aoi shoved in deeper and then pulled all the way out. Leaving Kai a trembling mess. “Aoi, fuck. Baby, it feels so good.”

There was a sound coming from upstairs, Kai looked at him with a desperate need to not stop, so Aoi tried to rush and bring them both into orgasm. “Fuck Aoi, hurry.” Kai panted. The table’s creaking became louder, Kai let out a strangled moan as he jerked himself off and coated his hand and chest with his release. Aoi looked at the beautiful sight before him and soon came as well, deep inside of his lover.

Aoi rested his head on Kai’s shoulder for a moment and then the table let out another groan before the center caved in. They both fell to the floor, Kai let out a squeak and Aoi still buried in Kai’s ass, yelped loudly. “Shit, are you okay?”

Kai groaned and rubbed his head, then chuckled, the vibrations from his laugh going straight to Aoi’s dick, making him hard again. Even though they had just broken the table, it seemed nothing could stop him from being aroused by Kai. 

“Daddy?” Aoi’s eyes went wide when he heard his daughter’s voice. Except that. Looking around the room, he didn’t see her yet.

“Don’t come in here Riko!” Aoi shouted, he pulled out of Kai and helped him up, not before noticing some of his semen drip on to some of the papers on the floor. “Shit.” Aoi muttered.

“Daddy? What’s going on?” This time it was Yuki asking the questions.

Kai quietly stepped into the living room and grabbed a blanket off the sofa to wrap around himself. Making himself presentable while shoving the soiled paper to the side, Aoi made sure his softening dick was out of sight, and walked into the kitchen where both of the girls were standing, looking scared, making Aoi’s heart sink.

“I’m sorry, girls. It’s just dangerous in there right now, the table broke.” He said with a sugarcoated voice, catching Kai sneaking upstairs behind them. 

Riko furrowed her brow, “Broke how?”

“Well…” Aoi had no idea what to say.

“Good morning girls! What do you want for breakfast?” Kai came into the kitchen, saving the day as Aoi slipped away while they all squealed over food options and Aoi thought to himself how Kai could change into clothes with lightning speed.

Once upstairs in the bedroom, Aoi shut the door closed and leaned against it, and let out a sigh of relief. If the girls had seen them both in that position, he wouldn’t know what he would have done. Probably, run away and never show his face again. He really needed to be more careful, and so did Kai. 

The door bumped against his back making him jump. “Aoi?” Moving away from the door so that Kai could come in, Aoi sat down on the bed and held his face in his hands, to embarrassed to look at his lover.

Kai put a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off, temporarily ignoring the hurt look on his lover’s face. “I knew that was a bad idea.”

“Relax baby. I know you’re stressed out but you don’t have to worry about something that didn’t happen. And we needed a new table anyways.” This time when Kai put a hand on his shoulder he leaned into the touch.

“I’m sorry.” Aoi pulled Kai down so that he could give him a chaste kiss but Kai had other plans, pushing him back on the bed, Kai deepened their kiss. “Kai...” Aoi murmured against Kai’s lips.

“Don’t be sorry, it was worth it.” Kai got off of him, standing up at the end of the bed, giving him a beautiful smile, showing off his dimples. “By the way, I called Ruki. He’s coming for lunch, he can help you build your case.”

“He’s a lawyer?” Aoi sat back up in bed, he could hear the girls giggling downstairs, and hopefully they weren’t creating a mess.

“Yeah.” Kai took a hold of his hands and pulled him off the bed on to his feet. “You might want to start cleaning off the jizz on those papers.” Kai let out a giggle then turned to run away but not before Aoi slapped him good on the ass. “Love you baby!” Kai called out from the hallway.

After getting dressed, Aoi went downstairs to join his family for breakfast. They apparently had chosen blueberry pancakes. 

“You can both help pick out a new one.” Kai said pouring way too much syrup on his pancakes.

“Can we get a pink one?” Yuki asked, also putting a massive amount of the sugary substance on hers.

Aoi sat down, giving Kai a quick peck on the lips. “What are you guys talking about?” 

“Replacing the table that you broke daddy!” Riko said with her mouth full.

“Oh.” Aoi couldn’t help but flush as he remembered exactly how the table had been destroyed.

“They were thinking a nice bright pink one.” Kai said smiling at him as he practically sucked a piece of pancake off his fork and licked his lips. What was with him lately? His lover seemed hornier than usual.

“With flowers.” Yuki added.

“Okay, we will work on that. Why don’t you girls get ready for school?” Aoi watched as the girls mumbled protests and then ran upstairs. When they came back down, Kai walked them outside to their bus stop. Aoi went to the papers scattered about on the floor in the dinning room, working around the broken table. He decided to throw out the ruined ones, as they didn’t really seem important.

Once he had the stack of papers, he walked into the living room with another cup of coffee. Becoming more depressed by the minute because he might actually loose his daughter, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, relaxing on the couch.

The front door opened and he opened one eye to see Kai coming in, wrapping a blanket around himself then plopping down next to him. “It’s so cold outside. Warm me up baby.”

Aoi put an arm around Kai as his lover cuddled into him, resting his head on his shoulder. In the now quiet house, they just sat there resting against each other. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch, when Aoi woke up Kai had his head resting on his crotch. He couldn’t help put run his fingers through Kai’s hair, making his lover shift in his sleep.

There was a loud knock at their door, which made Kai open his eyes and sit up rather quickly. “I think that’s Ruki.” Kai stood up and stretched while Aoi stayed on the couch still trying to fight his fatigue. 

“You don’t work today?” Aoi asked as Kai walked over to let Ruki in.

“Nope.” Kai yawned.

Ruki came in with a bag slung on his shoulder. “Hey Kai.” Once he stepped into fully, he looked over at Aoi, “Hey.”

With one glance into the dinning room, Ruki raised an eyebrow then looked at Aoi and Kai, who both were settled back on the couch. “What happened to your table?”

“Aoi did it.” Kai stated and Aoi turned a dark shade of red for the hundredth time that day. “By fucking me.” If it was even possible to blush more, Aoi was sure he was. At that moment he really wanted to just disappear.

“Kai—” He started, still trying to have his brain catch up to how awkward this moment had become. 

“Way to go Aoi.” Ruki smiled then sat down across from them. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this fic! I just have trouble with it, because I've never written such domestic fluff before! Lol. Anyways, yeah this chapter is basically a comical smut fest. But hey, I tried. xP


End file.
